The present invention relates to a device which makes it possible to obtain an electric signal which is proportional to an amount of movement and therefore capable of detecting any movement and is suitable in particular for an individual signalling apparatus for the rapid detection of accidents.
An individual signalling apparatus for the rapid detection of accidents has been devised which comprises on the one hand a transmitter carried by the operator which continuously gives off a high-frequency signal. This transmitter is controlled by a switch which interrupts and reestablishes the emission of the high-frequency signal in random fashion as a function of the movements of the operator. The apparatus further comprises a receiver which can be located at any place in the area of use. The receiver comprises a clockwork which operates continuously after every stop of reception of the high-frequency signal and causes the giving of an acoustic alarm signal after the passage of a predetermined period of time.
The present invention concerns instruments and detectors which make it possible to supply an electric signal which is related to a movement and therefore a speed or acceleration, and in particular the apparatus indicated above.
In the known devices of this type, the detection of movement is not programmable and operates only when the movement takes place in a well-defined position in space, that is to say positions of an individual or of a machine along preferential axes. These systems generally employ mercury contained in a glass tube, whose movement information is given on a "all-on and all-off" basis.